Accessory band attaching and retaining means, such as elongated channel members and tubular spring clips adapted to engage the lower edge or lip of a particular hard hat are known. However, they are usually associated with a tube through which the tie, cord or elastic band of an accessory such as goggles must be threaded and retained. The channel and/or tube members extend continuously over the greater back half of the lower edge and in some instances are attached to and retained to the hard hat by additional fastening means which encircle the hard hat. Unlike the applicant's device disclosed hereinbelow, they usually consist of a greater number of parts, require more material, are more costly, will fit only the specific lower rim contour of a particular hard hat and the band must be threaded through relatively long tube or disconnected from the accessory or goggles.